videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphalt: Intense Racin'
'''ASPHALT: EXTREME RACING '''This game is devolped by Ubisoft and Gameloft Platforms *PlayStation Vita *PlayStation Network (PS3) *Xbox Live Arcade (XBOX 360) *Nintendo 3DS *iPad 2 *iPhone 4S *Android Vehicles *Acura NSX Concept *Acura NSX *Acura Intergra Type-R *Aston Martin DB5 *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin DBR9 *Aston Martin Rapide *Aston Martin V12 Vanquish (2004) *Aston Martin V12 Vantage (2011) *Aston Martin One-77 *Aston Martin DBS V12 *Audi sport quattaro *Audi RS4 Sedan *Audi RS6 Avant *Audi RS6 Sedan *Audi RS5 Coupe *Audi TT RS Coupe *Audi R8 *Audi Q7 *BMW M3 E96 (2011) *BMW M5 (2012) *BMW Z8 *BMW Z4 *BMW Z4 M Coupe *BMW M6 *BMW M1 *Bentley Continental Supersports *Cadillac CTS-V Sedan *Cadillac CTS-V Coupe *Cadillac CTS-V Wagon *Cadillac XLR-V *Cadillac STS-V *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2010) *Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray *Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 (2010) *Chevorlet Camaro SS (1970) *Chevrolet SSR *Chevrolet Sonic *Chevrolet Cobalt SS Supercharged Coupe *Chrysler 300C HEMI SRT-8 (2009) *Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 *Chrysler ME-FOUR Twelve *Chrysler Firepower *Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2010) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR *Dodge Charger R/T (1970) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 (2009) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 (2012) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (2012) *Dodge SRT-4 *DMC DeLorean *Fiat 500 *Ferrari California *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari F50 *Ferrari F430 *Ferrari GTO *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari FF *Ford Mustang GT (2011) *Ford GT *Ford Focus RS *Honda Civic Si Coupe (2010) *Infiniti G37 Coupe *Jaguar XK (2005) *Jaguar XK-R (2011) *Jaguar XJ220 *Jaguar XF-R *Lexus IS-F *Lexus LFA *Lamborghini Murceilago *Lamborghini Gallardo *Lamborghini Aventadour *Lamborghini Reventon *Lamborghini Diablo GT *Mazda RX-8 *Mercedes-Benz CL-55 AMG (2005) *Mercedes-Benz SL-65 AMG (2010) *Mercedes-Benz E-55 AMG (2011) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Mercedes-Benz G55 AMG *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarean *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarean String Moss *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 *Mitsubishi Eclipse (1999) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (2010) *Mini John Cooper Works (2011) *Mini Cooper S (2006) *Nissan 240SX S14 *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Nissan 300ZX (Z32) *Pontiac GTO (2006) *Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (1978) *Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (2000) *Pontiac G8 Ligenfelter Sedan (2010) *Ram SRT-10 *Ram SRT-10 Bumble Bee *Renault Megane RS *Renault Cilo Sport V6 *RUF RT-12 *RUF CTR-3 *RUF 3400K *RUF RGT *RUF turboR *Saab 9-5 Aero Turbo Sedan (2005) *Scion FR-S Concept *Scion tC *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Sedan (2011) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Wagon (2010) *Shelby GT500 (1969) *Shelby GT500KR (2011) *Toyota Supra (2000) *TVR Tuscan *Volkswagen Scirroco *Volkswagen New Bettle Concept Car (2013) *Volkswagen Golf R32 (2004) *Volkswagen Golf R32 (2008) Tracks *Detroit *Montreal *Los Angeles *Shangai *Hong Kong *Tokyo *New Orleans *Paris *San Francisco *London *Chicago *Cuba *Washington D.C *Florida *New York Summary The player starts off where he chooses the Mini Cooper, Honda Intergra Type-R, Fiat 500, and the Dodge SRT-4 and have a first race at Hong Kong and after that you will unlock cars and events, make sure you do good on this and become the ultimate racer. Features *More cars and tracks *Beautiful HD graphics *Fully customization with (paintjob, body kits, neon kits, and vinyl decals) *You can customize the HUD to make it look perfect *Spectuclar online racing *Realistic damage models *Intense racing Reception GameInfromer has rated an 7.0 out of 10 and also GameSpot rated an 9.0 out of 10 and IGN rated 9.5 out of 10 Category:Video Games Category:Pages by nealsingh55 Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:IOS Games Category:Racing Games